Tunisiaball
al-Jumhuriyat al-Tunisiya|reality = North African country|government = Unitary semi-presidential republic|language = Arabic, Berber, French, Italian|capital = Tunisball|affiliation = African Unionball, Arab Maghreb Unionball|religion = Sunni Islam |founded = 1956|predecessor = Kingdom of Tunisiaball|image =tunisssball.png|gender = Both (depends)|friends = Franceball Algeriaball Lebanonball Germanyball (for tourism) USAball BF 4 ever Italyball (sometimes) Moroccoball Palestineball Sister Badass Russia Russiaball Canadaball Brazilball Philippinesball (rivals for tourism) Japanball Indiaball Pakistanball Egyptball (sometimes) |enemies = goatfetish camel That little spanish cheating shit Turkeyball 1535 Pizzaland (sometimes) Libyaball al-zionism Al-Qaedaball Kosovoball Gaddafiball|likes = Beer, Beach, The band Myrath, Tourists, Zaher Zorgati, Couscous, Democracy, Carthage, doubling as Tattooine (can into Star Wars!)|hates = Terrorism, Libyans immigrants, zionists, ISIS, unsecurity, mass protests, mass lose of tourists|intospace = No, but can into desert planet, Jedi and couscous, morocco can also.|bork = Tunis Tunis|font-size = 163.610 km²|nexticon = Carthageball|ended = 20.July.2016|onlypredecessor = 8ball|predicon = Carthageball}}Tunisiaball is a countryball in Africa. He is son of Carthageball. Tunisiaball is also a fan of Star Wars. History Tunisiaball was born as an 8ball, growing up with Berbersball and was adopted by Carthageball, SPQRball, Western Roman Empireball, Caliphateball who taught him the Arabic language and Franceball who taught him the French language. He became independent in 1956, the same year where Morocco got also his independence. RelationshipsďRelationships Friends * Algeriaball - My شقيق who suffered genocide by Franceball never forget 1961 and 1962. * Lebanonball - My father Carthageball were related with Phoenicianball and I also took Lebanese refugees during their war against Israel. In 2015 he got attacked by ISISball still feel sorry for him. Still laughs at him for not having a president yet. * Serbiaball - Best Balkan country ever, they have the most tourist and the students educate here as well. Even if he is a kebab remover he still likes me for not recognizing Kosovoball * Japanball - I like his anime and sushi. He also gibs me equipment and monies. * Maltaball - My sister. Our language are very similar and she gibs me oil and immigrants cause her clay isn´t big enough.Somtimes shes too conservative. * }} Moroccoball - My dad, he does not care about me that much * Russiaball - He gibs us tourists and weapons. * Czechiaball - He also gibs me tourists and he's been starting to help me recently. I wonder what he thinks about my own beer product. * Germanyball - He always spend his monies on our glorious island, Djerba. * Philippinesball - A good friend from the South East Asia but sometimes we're rivals of how many tourists we have. * Brazilball - Everybody is friend with him and we had a football player with Brazilian originHUEHUEHUE * Pakistanball - We have been freinds for a long time and we support each other but I don't think he should get Kashmirballs and I hope he doesn't get mad beacuse I have some Indiaballs on my clay. * Indiaball - We have always supported their democracy and they gave us independence. We also have around 120 Indian citizens and people with Indian origins, just saying. * Canadaball - Many students from Tunisia studies in Canada. * Romaniaball - He's seems okay and let in some tunisians students studying there, but why does my mum *cough* Franceball *cough* calling you for gypsy. * Belarusball - She's Russias little sister and is of bada**. Nowdays she wants into friendship with me. GIB TOURISTS! Neutral * Israelcube - We may be neutral but FREE PALESTINE AND NEVER FORGET YOU BOMBED ME IN 1980. * Palestineball - Just be happy that I recongnize you. I don't really support you or Israel. * Iranball - I'm fine with him as longest he doesn't spread his theocracy into my clay. * Chinaball - He's more friendly to my brother Algeriaball and says he's a good trading partner, but Japanball says he's evil so I don't know. * Greeceball- Our ancestors has been friends and before I became an Ottoman clay, I had some Byzantic culture. Smtimes confuses me with kebab and my monarchy had Greek origin. I'm Tunisia not Turkeyball * Egyptball - We two have a really complicated history ever since I got my indepenence. Our politicans has been in a love/hate relationship but we both hate Libya and wants our clay from him. Enemies * ISISball - STOP CASTING OUT MUH TOURISTS * Al-Qaedaball - The same as I said to ISISball. * Libyaball - Never liked him at all since his independence, and he deserved to get bombed by NATOball back in 2011. I WILL NEVER BE A PART OF YOUR CLAY YOU BASTARD. * Kosovoball - Fake muslim country who hates me and calls me infidel for not recognizing him and being freinds with Serbiaball. Kosovo je Sribija. * Spainball - SCARY INVADER!!!! NEVER FORGET 16th CENTURY AND HAHA FOR NOT WINNING WORLD CUP 2014 AND EURO CUP 2016! YOUR AL-ANDALUS * Saudi Arabiaball - Thinks I'm wierd and calls me infidel for not supporting islamism. You better stop bombing civillians in Yemenball. OR ELSE... * Cameroonball - YOU!!!!! BECAUSE OF YOU I COULDN'T MAKE INTO WORLD CUP 2014 IN BRAZIL, BUT THX FOR WINNING AGAINST EYGPT BACK IN AFC 2017 ANYWAY! * Equatorial Guineaball - FUCKING CHEATER WHO'S MOTHER IS MY ENEMY!! NEVER FORGET 2015 HOW YOU FAKED TO GET A PENALTY. How to draw Draw Tunisiaball is simple: # Color the basic circle shape of this red # Draw a littler white circle in the center with a red star and crescent # Draw the eyes and you've finished. Gallery Immigrant army.png 521The-2nd-Punic-War-600x2758.png Tunisiabal l.png DKfD6UP.png aLlJirq.png WOwDEQS.png iUN3Qpn.png LzRdFjs.png 'rNJcfeY.png 28bw7iw2298x.png VoNkUek.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png T6vjHm8.png QTxNZI5.png History of Europe.png Category:Africa Category:Arabic speaking countryball Category:Islamball Category:Homosex Removers Category:Aryan Category:Former kebab removers Category:Kebab Category:French Category:Modern Countryball Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:French Speaking Countryball Category:Tunisi Category:Muslim lovers Category:Kebab Defender Category:Lebanon Category:Carthage Category:Tunisiaball Category:Tunisia Category:Independent Category:Afroasiatic Category:Red White Category:North Africa Category:Arabic Speaking Countryball Category:Arabic speaking countryballs Category:Arabic Speaking Countryballs Category:Relevant Category:Star and Crescent Category:Baguette Removers Category:Tea Category:Pro Palestine Category:Sovereign Stateballs Category:Low countries Category:MENA Category:Former French Colonies Category:Berber Speaking Countryball Category:Berber Countryballs Category:Italian Speaking Countryball Category:German Speaking Countryball Category:Former Italian Colonies Category:Former German Colonies Category:Arab Lover Category:USA allies